


-Message Incoming-

by BlazingNerz



Series: She-Ra Fics [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Catra has a wholesome relationship with everyone before crap starts to happen, Catras actually a good friend to Scorpia from the start a little bit, CrackHumorAtTimes, Drinking, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I literally just put this as mature cause Catra has a potty mouth at times, May contain s5 spoilers, Partying, Pre-Relationship, References to Drugs, She still has her faults man, Slow Burn, Sports, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: [She-Ra College AU/Chat fic]Adora, the hottest new up and coming soccer player attends her second year of college at Brightmoon University on a scholarship after being noticed during her first year at Horde University. Along the way she meets Glimmer and Bow and the blonde finally begins to feel somewhat at home again.  However, between sports, cramming to study for tests, friendship dilemmas, and so much more. Will Adora actually survive her first year at the new college? Especially when a certain heterochromatic eye-color female is added into the mix.----Aka I suck at summaries XD
Relationships: (Slight)Catra/Glimmer, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755553
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Adora: 8FootWarrior  
> Bow: Bowtastic  
> Glimmer:BisexualQueen  
> 

**1:30PM**

_BisexualQueen added **Bowtastic** and **8FootWarrior** to 'Best Friend Squad'_

**BisexualQueen:** Hey!!

 **Bowtastic:** hey, glimmer!

 **8FootWarrior:** Hi Hi Hi

 **Bowtastic:** hey, adora! How are you liking Brightmoon so far?

 **BisexualQueen:** You mean Brighthell right? You had to have meant that

 **Bowtastic:** glimmer!! >:(

 **BisexualQueen:** I don't make the rules

 **8FootWarrior:**..Glimmer? Isnt your mom principal though?

 **BisexualQueen:** We don't talk about that.

 **BisexualQueen:** ANYWAYS!! Speaking of principals since I was so rudely interrupted by ours today, Bow and I couldn't finish showing you around the university. Does later @5 or tomorrow work for you??

 **8FootWarrior:** Later works fine for me :)

 **Bowtastic:** Sounds like a Best Friend Squad mission in the making !!

 **8FootWarrior:** Looking forward to it!! :))))

* * *

Adora smiled at the new contacts that appeared in her phone, letting a laugh escape her lips as she finally took the time to actually read both of their usernames. Glimmer and Bow were definitely an interesting pair, but hey? Who could judge them?

Adora started to laugh again, she definitely couldn't with her own username choice. 

As the blonde pocketed the device in her pants once again, she knelt to the ground and scooped up a brown box in her arms. She was still in the process of moving the last bit of her belongings into her dorm and she wanted to get it all done before she met up with the male and female later that day. As the blonde walked through the hallway, she gave a polite nod to a scrawny looking male that passed her.

 _"Heh, he kind of reminds me of Kyle.."_ The blonde thought, shaking her head of the memory before arriving to her room and nudging the propped open door to its full width and walked in, kicking it close with the heel of her foot. She made her way to her bed and placed the object she was carrying down on the surface, opening and sorting through the items inside. A couple of notebooks, a lamp for her desk, laptop, and finally a mini statue of a sword that she pulled out with extreme care. Her face showed a saddened smile as she placed the figurine on small nightstand beside her bed.

Adora still remembers the night her and Catra stayed out later than they should have on the blonde's 16th birthday, a consequence Catra had suffered from Shadow Weaver alone. She remembers gazing at the small figurine when she saw it in a window in passing, she remembered when Catra had told her she needed to pick up something for Rogelio and disappear into the exact same store and come back out with the small sword in the palm of her hand.

 _"Remember how I was saving up any money I could get? It uh.. It was for a gift for you.."_ She can vividly remember the tanned girl whose cheeks were flushed red, the way she would look anywhere else but Adora.

And she remembers the small happy noise Catra made when the blonde engulfed her in a hug and laughed at the heterochromatic eye girl's next words.

_"S-Stop it, I told you this wasn't because I like you!"_

Adora lets out a sigh as the memory fades to the back of her mind, unpacking the rest of her box before stepping back and giving a satisfied grin. The blonde hadn't seen or spoken to Catra since she moved, Adora had tried, but all her calls or text attempts were ignored. Blue orbs shot a glance to the watch that adorned her wrist, '3:30' stood out to her in big, bold white numerals.

"Perfect." The blonde mentally patted herself on the back for giving herself enough time to make herself presentable, the stink from lifting and organizing objects leaving an unsettling aroma.

"Thank god for Brightmoon and private bathrooms.." Adora mumbles, grabbing a set of clothes and walking into the separate room. A luxury that Adora didn't get to experience at the Horde, the school had separate dorms but four were put to a room. Catra and Adora's two other friends, Lonnie and Scorpia shared a room. Meanwhile the girl's had to shower in communal showers. So as the soccer player stepped into the restroom, she let herself relish in the feeling of no loud noises, or the cackling laughter of Lonnie as she fought with Catra, and closed the door.

She wouldn't deny the fact though that it felt a _little_ lonely.

* * *

"Catra..?" CATRA!"

The girl whose name was being yelled fell from her bunk bed, startled awake. Heterochromatic eyes blinked blearily, tanned hand coming up and wiping the sleep from her eyes before she yawned, canine teeth sharp.

"Catra!!" Her name was yelled again and Catra grumbled, moving to stand up and slowly walk down the hallway of the small apartment she shared with a certain duo. The two eye color girl was able to move into an off campus building her second year of college with the help of her two friends, the move benefiting them all as it was less time they had to spend at the Horde.

"What?" She spoke as she reached the end of the hallway, one hand settling on the wall next to her. Instantly being met with the excited face of a white-haired female. Not even a second later, Entrapta popped up from under a kitchen counter and walked over to Catra with a laptop in hand.

"We got the schedule!" Entrapta yelled, Catra covered her mouth and the purple haired girl eyebrows furrowed.

"Too loud, Entrapta.." Catra spoke, letting her hand fall from the others mouth. Her own mouth twitched into a smile when Entrapta let out a whispered 'sorry'. The taller girl sautered past the shorter and plopped onto the couch, raising an eyebrow when Scorpia held a white plate in front of her.

"It's leftovers! From earlier that I cooked uh, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you and I thought you might've been hungry since you just got up right now so-" Scorpia's rambling was cut off as Catra took the plate from her with a mumbled thanks, Scorpia's cheeks flushed and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Y-You're welcome.." The taller lady sat on the couch near Catra as the other woman scooted over for her, crossing tanned legs and starting to eat the food she was gifted. In between bites, Catra spoke.

"So uh.. Entrapta? What's the schedule for the season?" Entrapta's eyes lit up and she crossed over to the duo in record speed, dropping herself on the couch and squeezing between the two, much to Catra's annoyance she just let out a sigh. Eyes glancing over to the computer on the geniuses lap, she leaned over to read what was shown on the screen as her friend spoke.

"We have 34 games this season! All accounted for, we seemed to have moved up in the difficultly of the teams we play against as well. Statistics have told me that all of these schools have won at least one championship the last year. "

"Okay.. so?" Catra inquired, raising a brow. "So have we, last year if I may add. A national title is nothing special."

 _God if she wasn't lying._ Last year had been one of the best in her life, the feeling of victory that washed over her as she kicked a pass to Adora, only for the blonde to shoot a goal that only Adora could accomplish and win the Horde a title. _That_ felt good. Winning one of those was not easy is not slightest, the amount of blood, sweat, and tears that not only Catra had put in, but the whole team pushed them over the top. And if every team they were matched against won one as well, they were just as hard of a worker as the heterchromatic girl herself.

She wouldn't voice her doubts though, not to Scorpia and _definitely_ not Entrapta.

Her eyes scanned the email on the screen in front of her, hand grabbing Entrapa's wrist and having the smaller scroll back up on her computer. "W-Wait, what school is that? The match next month?"

Entrapa zoomed in, Scoria squinted slightly before a smile came over her face. "Brightmoon Uni! Hey isn't that where Adora went- Wildcat?" Scorpia's nickname echoed in Catra's ears. The girl was staring at the screen with a look so intense, even Entrapta seemed concerned.

"Hey.. Wildcat?" The voice said again and this time Catra felt something touch her shoulder, she tensed and felt it quickly retract. She tore her gaze off the computer and glanced to her right, tone sharp. "What?"

Scorpia tilted her head, "You okay, Catra?"

And that's when Catra realized just how strongly she reacted, pulling herself from the close quarters of her huddled together friends, she stood up. The horde soccer player leaned her neck from right to left, audibly cracks coming from her before she lifted her arm above her head and stretched. When she turned around and looked from Entrapta's eyes to Scorpia, she locked her own eyes with the white-hair girl's and grinned.

"Never better Sco, I just have a feeling this season will be _very_ interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo so this was basically just the short intro to the story, next chapter will have a bit more introduction but it'll be way longer XD. Also please bare with me if my POVS ever seem inconsistent, that was never really my strong suit.


	2. Horde University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra: ItsAlwaysKylesFault  
> Scorpia: SuperPalTrio  
> Entrapta: SCIENCE  
> Lonnie: Lonnie  
> Kyle: WhyMe  
> Rogelio: Roge

When Catra had woken up that morning, well _that afternoon_ ,(She had night classes, sue her) she was not expecting anything Adora related that's for sure. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expected though, maybe she was expecting to see Entrapta horribly failing at cooking while Scorpia desperately tried to put out the flames that grew.

Yeah, that was her friend group that she loved, not that she would ever admit it.

But to see and think of a name that she had been so desperately trying to forget, (much to no avail but Catra didn't speak of that), it was a shock. Like a ice cold bucket of ice water being poured over the heterochromatic females head. She didn't like it at all. Catra relished in the moment that occurred earlier as she walked through the halls of Horde university, it was 4:30 PM and her only class of the day, _thank god,_ was about to start. Afterwards her team would have to meet up for the late night practices they had scheduled for Tuesday's. 

Don't get her wrong, she loved the fact that she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn for practice unlike some of the more unfortunate teams at the Horde. But that didn't mean that she liked having practice from 6:30 to 9:30 at night; no sir. But she dealt with it, it wasn't the worse thing that happened to her by far.

"Did you see the schedule?" It's the first thing Catra receives when she drops her book bag onto the floor, and lazily plops into her own seat. Lonnie is looking at her with curious eyes, the brown skinned girl was an amazing left winger, as well as the replacement for Catra's old position when Adora left. Now with the blonde gone, Catra filled the position as the Horde's primary center-forward.

Catra groaned and leaned forward in her seat, picking a french fry off of the plate Kyle had in front of him on his desk before leaning backwards in her chair, feet kicked up and resting on the brown wood in front of her, what was her professor going to do? _Punish her?_ There was no action that could be done to the Horde student that instilled any fear in her, not after what her coach Shadow Weaver put her through.

"Don't even mention it. This season already is more difficult then usual, and now I have to deal with blondie on top of it." Catra spoke after chewing the potato in her mouth. Kyle, the teams manager, glanced between the two girls before looking back down wordlessly at the notebook in his lap.

"Yeah, well. Now we can show her what she's missing. Left us for 'The Rebels'," The finger quotations that Lonnie throws up makes Catra crack a smile and snort, "I mean seriously? Rebels? What kind of name is that."

"The name of some uppity rich school that probably hasn't had a rebel action happen in like- forever." Catra scoffs out, looking at her nails, _which were as sharp as always,_ before her eyes fixated on Lonnie again. 

"You do know that Weaver is probably going to put us in hell with Brightmoon in our league now right? The school was our rival before but now she's going to treat them like our arch-nemesis."

"Suits them right," Catra yawned out and slightly stretched in her chair. The door to the spacey classroom opened up and in walked the professor, Catra rolled her eyes and Lonnie's 'You can say that again' had her faking a cough to prevent her laughter from escaping.

"Let's show Brightmoon what's coming to them, eh?" Catra raised and eyebrow and Lonnie nodded. 

"Yes captain."

And oh, how Catra loved the sound of that.

* * *

"Catra hurry it up!" Catra hears her name being yelled as she drops to the ground, legs trembling slightly and lungs burning for air as she pushed herself up once more, completing her set of exercises and jogging over to her team. The young adult interlocked her hands and brought them to the top of her head, inhaling and exhaling the air around her, trying to slow her breathing.

Lonnie was right, practice was the definition of hell. Shadow Weaver started it off with 5v5 practice scrimmage, Catra, Entrapta, and three of their other teammates on her side and Scorpia, Octavia, Lonnie and 2 other teammates on the other side. Catra's old coach had stuck her with the weakest members of her team, and once Catra was forced to partake in the losing team's punishment, she could've swore there was a glint in the old hags eyes.

_Yeah, well fuck her._

Catra closed her eyes for a brief second, chest swelling as the oxygen filled her lungs before leaving once again. She let her arms fall to her sides and her eyes opened once again, a slight annoyed expression swimming behind the orbs.

"Well done, Scorpia. Your leadership was exceptional." Shadow Weaver spoke, and the comment surprised Catra and the whole team. Since when did she every say good job to anyone that wasn't Adora? "And as for you Catra," Her voice turned monotone and cold.

There's the Shadow Weaver, Catra hated and despised. 

"As the actual captain of this team. I am disappointed in you, no matter what team you're placed on you should be able to bring out the very best in your players, do you understand me?"

With lips set in a straight line, and holding back the scowl she felt growing, Catra nodded.

"Yes, Coach Weaver." She gave a nod and that seemed to satisfied the black hair woman for a moment.

"Alright, 3 minute break," Shadow Weaver spoke and when nobody moved, she added a word out in a grunt. "Dismissed."

Individual conversations broke out, and for a moment Catra felt her heart ache. These moments, she remembers, were the moments she spent laughing with Adora. The moments she teased the other about her performance and how if the blonde didn't step her game up, Catra was coming full throttle for her position. The captain shook her head and trying to get rid of the memories floating around,but if Catra thought about it, she _had_ taken her position huh?

A object being thrust in front of her is what brought her out of her reverie. Entrapta was holding a sweating water bottle.

 _"Must of got it out of the cooler.."_ Catra takes the bottle and gulps it down without so much as a thanks, causing the shorter female to tilt her head.

"Catra?" A voice spoke.

Catra just hummed, still drinking the liquid and relishing in the coolness that slid down her throat. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and capped it before raising an eyebrow at Scorpia when she didn't continue.

"What Scorpia?" Catra said the words and as soon as she spoke, the white-haired female blinked quickly and her cheeks turned a faint pink. The buff, tall female stuttered over her words before finally getting out her question.

"Are you alright? I know Coach Weaver is being harder on you rig-"

"Anything she throws at me I can handle. The old hag could tell me to run miles non-stop and I'd be fine." Catra's usually cocky tone edged her voice as she brought the bottom of her jersey up to her face to wipe her sweat. "Don't worry about me Sco, I'm fine." She ended, voice slightly softer and moving forward after a bit of hesitation to pat the other girl on her shoulder. The action must have been enough because as soon as Catra stepped back, Scorpia was smiling at her. The shorter gave a roll of her eyes and gave a half-smile back, about to make a comment about how much of a gentle giant Scorpia was before Shadow Weaver's voice broke through the air.

"Breaks over! Hurry back over here and don't make me tell you again!"

"We should probably get over there before Coach Weaver has it out for us huh?" Scorpia spoke and started to walk, Entrapta joined the female on her left side and Catra walked on her right.

"Sadly." Catra threw a glance at her nails, trying to clean the dirt underneath her fingertips before she looked up, listening as Shadow Weaver ran over the team's next set of drills.

Yeah, pure hell. 

* * *

Catra walked alongside a laughing Lonnie, two different colored eyes were filled with annoyance as the girl beside her cackled.

" _Wait_ , You're stuck having to use the shared showers here because Entrapta did _what_?" 

"You heard me." Catra barked out and growled lowly when Lonnie's laughs showed no signs of stopping. She smacked the back of her hand against Lonnie's forearm before walking faster, if Catra had fur it would be standing on its ends. Lonnie chuckled and sped up, matching Catra's pace much to her dismay. Catra threw a glare her way and continued to walk.

"No Catra, _please,_ enlighten me again."

"I already fucking told you. Entrapta was messing with her science stuff in the bathroom and blew the shower head out the wall. Don't ask me how, I don't know, and honestly I don't think I want to." Catra shuddered, turning the corner and looking at the signs that adorned the doors before finding the showers and entering.The two girls were the first there and they'd be crazy as hell not to take advantage of that.

Catra slipped her jersey off and unclipped her bra. Her pants and underwear followed and she let the water hit her face, eyes closed and humming quietly as she felt the warm water soaking her hair. Catra wasn't the biggest fan of water, but after the practice Shadow Weaver put them all through, and the aches and pains her muscles were suffering at the moment. The warmth of the shower was welcomed, especially when it eased her soreness up a bit.

'I never asked you.. How's living with them going?" Catra could hear Lonnie's voice despite the water running. Both women had their backs turned to each other, not like it really mattered, nothing they hadn't seen before. 

"It's alright. It's a hell of a lot better than here." Catra spoke and Lonnie laughed, for a split second Catra felt the tiniest amount of guilt.

"That's right." Catra stayed quiet. "And before you try to work yourself through a half-assed sorry," Lonnie picked back up, was Catra's lack of response to that obvious? "It's fine. Entrapta and Scorpia are your friend's I get it. Plus I got another dorm, one of the lucky one with two beds only. Plus my roomate's kinda cute." Catra could _hear_ smugness in her teammates voice and she gave her a sigh, shaking her head as she continued to enjoy the feeling of water hitting her sore body.

"Ever the player huh, Lonnie?"

Something hit Catra's back and she opened an eye and peered down, a small white towel was covering her feet. Catra resisted laughing, Lonnie threw a fucking towel at her.

"Shut up." Lonnie's grumbled voice echoed on the walls, Catra gave a lazy wave of her head.

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

**10PM**

**\- Super Pal Trio Group -**

**SuperPalTrio** So, Entrapta just got invited to a party at BU and she wants us to come..

 **ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** Did you honestly just text me and try and get me to come to a brightmoon party? Hardy har har, that's funny.

Catra put her phone down, pulling her clean red t-shirt over her body and bringing up her towel to dry her hair. Lonnie had left a bit earlier. She was frowning at her phone as she walked out of the showers. Her screen 'pinged' again with a notification.

 **SuperPalTrio:** C'mon Catra, it could be fun!

 **SCIENCE:** Yeah, plus, there's only a 1 out of 7,379 chance of you seeing Adora. Stastically speaking.

 **ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** That's one too many.

Catra send the message and her phone buzzed again, Catra groaned loudly, preparing to tell her friends off but the new username caught her attention.

**10:13PM**

**-Fuckers-**

**Lonnie:** Catra

 **ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** What?

 **WhyMe:** Is there still no chance that can be changed.. **  
**

**ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** Not at all blondie

 **WhyMe:** I-

 **Lonnie:** Were going down to a party at whispering woods tonight @11, down to come?

Catra's brows furrowed as she read the message once more, It was the perfect excuse for not being able to make the Brightmoon party..

 **ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** Sure, why not.

 **Lonnie:** Alright, Rogelio will send you the location in a bit

 **ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** Alr

Catra swiped the message closed and opened a new one

**10:19 PM**

**-Super Pal Trio Group-**

**ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** I can't make it anyways, I'm going to the whispering woods with Lonnie and the crew later 

**SuperPalTrio:** Oh

 **ItsAlwaysKylesFault:** What?

 **SuperPalTrio:** Nothing have a good time!

Catra rolled her yes at the cheery text, Scorpia was acting weird and the female guessed he would have to press the issue later. But now, waiting for the messages from a tall male, Catra threw her practice clothes in the back of her car and got into the drivers seat.

Yeah Horde University was hell, but if you found the right group of people, It could be bearable. And as Catra pulled out of her parking spot, throwing the car in reverse. Catra ignored the part of her mind telling her that Adora was what she used enjoyed most about her group.


	3. Meet The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora: 8FootWarrior  
> Bow:Bowtastic  
> Glimmer:BisexualQueen  
> Mermista: SeaRa  
> Frosta: ICEQUEEN  
> Netossa: IGuardNets  
> Spinnerella: Spinny  
> SeaHawk: Arson  
> Perfuma: Nature4Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls read the end notes :0

"Ah, there's the team! C'mon Adora, I want you to meet them!" It had been luck when Adora visited the principal's office to get the keys to her dorm, that her daughter Glimmer was there, along with the fact that the shorter was also apart of the universities soccer squad. The blonde had agreed to meet up with her teammate and her best friend Bow, a skinny but toned brown-skinned male that doubled as the teams manager, so that the duo could show Adora around the school. First case of action? Meeting the team.

Adora laughed as she was being pulled along by the energetic shorter female, speeding her steps up so she wouldn't trip over her own feet. The pair came to a sudden stop, with Bow appearing by their side a moment later as Adora stood in front of a table with a crowd of people she had never met before. She shuffled her feet awkwardly and threw a glance at Glimmer who just looked at her expectingly, she sighed.

"Uh.." Her voice trailed before she cleared her throat, standing a bit straighter, "Hi, I'm Adora, Adora Etheria and I'm a center-forward. It's nice to meet you all." A chorus of 'Hi's' and 'Hey's' echoed from the group and Adora felt herself release the breath she didn't know she was holding. This was different, not at all what she was expecting. But then again, everything was different from the Horde.

A slightly short brown-skinned woman was the first to speak up, her attitude almost reminded Adora of Lonnie for a quick second. "I'm Netossa." She spoke, a confident edge to her voice, "I'm the starting goalie for the Rebels." She gestures to a woman that shes leaning into, "And this is my girlfriend Spinnerella, she's a fullback." Spinnerella gave a simple wave and smile that Adora returned.

"That's Mermista." Glimmer's voice was next, and she pointed to an average sized female with blue hair that currently looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in her seat at that moment. "She's one of our mid-fielders, she acts like she doesn't want to be here but during the game she's totally zoned in." As if responding to Glimmer, Mermista gave a roll of her eyes. 

"I only zone in to ignore all of you. You're annoying."

"Mhm, sure we are." Glimmer said with a smug smirk, then in a quieter voice aimed towards Adora, "She's a big softie don't let her tough girl act fool you."

"I can _hear_ you, you know."

"Moving on!" Glimmer clapped her hands together and Adora laughed, feeling familiarity creep in iher veins. "Adora, Mermista, Mermista, Adora." Mermista gave a lazy wave and focused back on the food she had in front of her.

"We also have Perfuma, she's our left-winger, really talented at dribbling." The female, Perfuma as Adora just learned, seemed to flush slightly at the praise. "Then there's Frosta. This is her first year in college overall but she is a really, really talented striker. Super aggressive, brings attention to her and opens up the path for our centers." 

The blue-haired freshmen puffed out her chest proudly at the praise, Adora grinned. Glimmer went through a few more introductions, allowing the blonde to meet the rest of the team before Bow took over speaking. 

"And! Last but not least, we have Glimmer!" He spoke proudly, hands coming to rest on Glimmer's shoulders as he walked behind her. "She's our teams sweeper, it's tough to get past her, she's saved us a lot of goals and Netossa alot of work. She's also one of the co-captains for the team." When Adora rose an eyebrow in confusion, Bow continued, "The Coach, Micah likes having two captains, so we do co-captains, Glimmer's the only one for right now though, he's still searching for a second." Adora nodded in understanding.

"My last school only had a single captain, so that's something new for me. It makes sense though, helps when you have someone to talk out plays with." The Rebels nodded in agreement before Perfuma clapped her hands. "So, what brings you to Brightmoon, Adora?"

"Oh, uh.." Adora rubbed her forearm before speaking hesitantly, "I'm here on a scholarship, Micah, well _Coach_ Micah now saw me at one of the Horde's games last year, offered me a spot I couldn't refuse." The blonde slightly grimaced at the way the team's expressions hardened when she spoke of her prior school, "Helped me out of a tough situation." She ended with a shrug and Perfuma nodded after a second.

"Well, Welcome to the team!" Adora grinned.

"Glad to be a part of it."

* * *

Glimmer, Adora, and Bow had walked around Brightmoon's campus for about an hour after the meeting as the two showed the blonde where her classes would be in and which buildings.

"This is your last class." Glimmer announces, pointing a finger at a open door and blue-orbs peered inside. Adora took note of the various different medical items inside and let her eyes land on the schedule on her phone.

**_'Health'_ **

"Never was my favorite subject." Adora joked and placed her phone back in the safe spot in her right pocket, shooting a look at Glimmer who rolled her eyes half-heartedly. Adora looked at Bow beside her, who was shaking his head fondly.

"Hey uh, thank you again for showing me around. I really appreciate it." Adora spoke, looking at the male before her eyes shifted and landed on Glimmer. A soft grin showed on the smaller's face and the shorter stepped forward, gathering Adora in a sudden hug. Adora froze for a bit before returning the hug with a laugh and Glimmer stepped back.

"What are friends for?" Bow chuckled out, stepping closer to Adora as well and giving her a half hug by slinging his arm around her shoulders. Blue eyes met dark-brown and Bow just smiled more. Adora let her mind ravel around the feelings surrounding her at the moment before a grin grew on her face, this feeling was something the blonde could get used to.

"Alright now that the old boring part is out of the way," Glimmer had disgust laced in her voice that made the other two laugh, "How about we show Adora some of the food places on campus? Since we weren't able to eat with the team earlier."

"Did you just say food?" Adora's eyes lit up causing Bow and Glimmer to share an amused glance as Glimmer spoke up again.

"Yes Adora, food."

"I'm in."

"Do you like sushi?" Bow suggested and when Adora's eyes lit up even more than the duo in front of her thought possible, they laughed as the blonde frantically nodded.

"Well follow us then my good friend." Bow and Glimmer linked their arms on each side of Adora's and lead her though the hallway.

* * *

Adora walked back to her room with a full stomach and dorky grin, there was something about hanging out with Bow and Glimmer that just made her whole day better than it was. Any prior worries and doubts about fitting in were long gone, and the blonde only looked forward to what was to come.

The Sushi place that Glimmer and Bow had taken her, Salineas, had been the best fish that the blue-eye girl had ever tasted. It was there that Adora also met one of Bow's friends Sea Hawk, a male that apparently was Mermista's boyfriend as well.

Shaking off the memory of the energetic male with a small chuckle and smile, Adora arrived to the door of her dorm, opening the wooden barrier and walking inside before using the heel of her foot to close it once more. It was around 8 o'clock and the sun was starting to set, her mind instantly drifting to the schedule that she knew Horde's team had.

"It feels kind of weird to _not_ be practicing right now.." Adora mumbled to herself, shedding herself of the red jacket she wore and leaving the white-tank top on that she had underneath and moving to sit on her bed. The blonde reached her right arm upwards, stretching the limb until she heard a satisfying _crack,_ planning to do the same to the other arm before her phone began to buzz repeatedly.

 _**BisexualQueen** _ _added **8FootWarrior, ICEQUEEN, Nature4Ever, Arson, Bowtastic, SeaRa, IGuardNets, Spinny** and **Arson** to **'Rebels'**_

**8:14PM**

**BisexualQueen:** There we go!

 **Arson** : To be included in such a chat with my darling Mermista, thank you for the honor Glimmer

 **SeaRa:** Kick him.

 **Bowtastic:** He's our second manager Mermista,,, we kinda can't-

 **SeaRa:** Idc, kick him.

 **Arson:** IF my darling Mermista will do the honor of kicking me I will gladly go

 **IGuardNets:** Kinky

 **Bowtastic** : I-

 **BisexualQueen:** i-

 **Spinny:** i-

 **Nature4Ever:** ,,,no comment

 **8FootWarrior:** i-

 **BisexualQueen:** ADORA

 **Bowtastic:** ADORAAA!!

Adora grinned at the two notifications that popped up on her screen.

 **8FootWarrior:** Hi hi hi

 **ICEQUEEN:** Are we going to ignore the fact that Netossa's mind instantly went sexual.

 **Spinny:** _F r o s t a_

 **ICEQUEEN:** HEY WE WERE ALL THINKING IT, OKAY? OKAY.

 **BisexualQueen:** I just wanted a nice chat for Adora and everyone to be able to talk and not even 5 minutes in and its turned to this,,

_**SeaRa** changed the group chat's name to **'Welcome to Hell'**_

**ICEQUEEN:** Seems right.

 **BisexualQueen:** You all are a special group

 **8FootWarrior:** I like special, it's better than being boring.

 **IGuardNets:** I like her

 **8FootQueen:** Why thank you

 **Bowtastic:** i-

 **BisexualQueen:** Adora, not you too omfg

 **ICEQUEEN:** SWEAR

 **BisexualQueen:** FROSTA SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT KINKS 

**ICEQUEEN:** I-

 **ICEQUEEN:** Valid, carry on.

 **Bowtastic:** This chat has rendered me speechless.

 **Nature4Ever:** ^

 **IGuardNets:** Welcome to the hell that is Brightmoon Universities soccer team

 **Spinny:** Babe-

 **IGuardNets:** Am I wrong? No, Carry on.

 **BisexualQueen:** I'm not granting that a response.

 **BisexualQueen:** ANYWAYS, there's a party being held in the whispering woods by one of Perfuma's friends, friend... If that makes sense, ANYWAYS. I was _trying_ to say that we should go for a first team bonding activity since but you all turned the group chat into this mess.

 **8FootQueen:** Isn't that a bit late?

 **BisexualQueen:** Our school gives students a day to allow professors and principals to organize their schedules and have meetings. Tomorrow just happens to be it, so we're all free. Trust me I had to check before I even thought of this.

 **Bowtastic:** All in the days work of our amazing captain. I'm in ofc,,

 **BisexualQueen:** shush

 **Arson:** A chance to hang out with my favorite people? Count me in.

 **SeaRa:** I don't have anything better to do so ig i'll go.

 **ICEQUEEN:** You had me in at party.

 **IGuardNets:** If spinny's in, I'm in too.

 **Spinny:** It sounds like fun.

 **IGuardNets:** We're in.

 **BisexualQueen:** Adora?

When her name popped up on the screen, Adora focused on the conversation again. The blonde was too busy smiling and laughing at the mess that seemed to be her new team and friends that she lost track of the conversation, scrolling through the previous messages and eyes quick-reading, she began to type.

 **8FootWarrior:** Sounds like fun!! I'm down :)

 **BisexualQueen:** That's everyone then, let's meet in the quad at 10:30. Bow and I can drive.

A chorus of 'yes glimmer's' and 'yes captains' filled the message feed, Adora grinned and shut her phone off, watching the device's screen turn black. A quick glance thrown at the closet of her dorm had Adora already mentally picking out what she was to wear for the later event, satisfied with her pick the female grabbed her phone again and sent a quick 'Understood' to the group chat before laying down on her bed with her hands behind her head. The blonde still had about an hour before she had to get ready, no harm in a quick nap.

* * *

Scratch that, a lot of harm can be done by a quick nap.

Adora's eyes opened tiredly as she rubbed at the orbs. Blue-eyes took a quick glance down to her watch before her eyes widened and the center forward was scrambling to get up. The time read '9:58' in big bold numbers causing Adora to let out a quiet string of curses as she hurried to grab the outfit she planned to wear that night and rushing into her bathroom. The old Horde student switched her gray sweatpants for black ripped jeans, her plain white tank top being replaced with a red muscle tank and accompanied with a denim jacket. 

Giving herself a once over, and making sure her ponytail was correctly in place, Adora threw her earlier clothes in the corner of her room and in a rush, grabbed the keys to her dorm and wallet before exiting the room. 

It was 10:30 on the dot exactly when Adora found the team lounging around in the quad, it was much more difficult to try and find her way around without Bow and Glimmer but Adora knew she'd learn quickly. When Glimmer's eyes met hers, the co-captain threw a quick smile and rounded up the other young adults. 

"Alright everyone's here, and everyone brought everything they need right? I'm not driving anyone back because they forgot something." Her gaze ended up on Sea-hawk who laughed nervously and hid slightly behind Mermista, the blue-haired female rolling her eyes but flustering slightly at the action. A quick smug smile showed on Adora's face.

 _"So Bow and_ Glimmer _were right about those two having a thing.."_ The blonde simply thought before laughing quietly and sticking her hands in her pocket, listening as the shorter female went over more information.

"I call riding with glimmer!" Frosta shouted as soon as she was done, all but hopping over to the pink-haired female with a smile.

"I'll ride with Glimmer too, If that's okay.." Adora piped up, raising a hand slightly before returning it to the warm space of her pocket. Glimmer gave her a nod.

"That's two spaces filled for me, I've got 2 more." Glimmer hummed, quickly Spinnerella and Netossa's hands went up, claiming the last two seats.

"Alright then, the rest is with me." Bow spoke up and soon Sea-hawk's arm was around him in a embrace.

"I can't imagine the adventures we'll have together my fair lad!" Seahawk shouted, grinning down at a slightly confused but laughing Bow. Mermista pinched the bridge of her nose before running her hand down her face, following Bow's group to his car. Perfuma besides her and giving her a sympathetic look. 

" _Please,_ make it stop."

Adora, Glimmer, Frosta, Spinerella and Netossa laughed as they watched the receding figures of the team before Glimmer turned and motioned for them to follow to her own car. The blonde settled for walking by Netossa and Spinerella, who talked with Adora calmly and told the blonde about the last year of Brightmoon University and how their soccer season went. Adora nodded and asked question's when some things differed from what she was used to, learning that BU's team relied a lot on team input and strong bonds with their coaching staff. A fact that differed from the Horde so much that Adora never really thought about having a _relationship_ with her coach; nonetheless a positive one.

But as the group finally arrived to Glimmer's pink Mercedez-Benz, _perks of having a principal for a Mom and a highly renowned soccer coach for a Dad,_ and Adora found herself sitting in the front seat did she let her mind truly acknowledge how much a shift changing schools were. A totally different atmosphere, different coaches, different teammates.

 _No Catra_ , is what her mind wanted to say but the blue-eyed girl pushed the thought away as soon as it appeared in her mind. Settling for laying her head against the cool glass of Glimmer's car and listening to the conversations the group inside shared with each other, they were happy and talking about things different from soccer. They weren't just friends because of soccer, or because of being forced, they were friends because they cared for one another and found interest in one another's different hobbies, they were friends by there own choice.

Maybe this school change wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo, so! I actually needed an opinion from you all that read this story. Would you like for this to stay as a soccer AU (It may not exactly right in some aspects or terms, or as detailed because I don't have much experience in the sport) OR I could restart this story as a Volleyball AU? Which I've played for a while and know inside and out! You all can decide so please leave some comments because I'm indecisive as hell-
> 
> Love ya all! Nerz out.


	4. The Woods Arent Big Enough for the Two of Us,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP SPOSJSOS
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for me just falling off the face of the earth, and I'm also sorry if this chapter makes no sense, it's sort of a filler chapter! This whole covid situation threw me in for a loop so that's why it took so so long for an update, but now I'm back! And I'm getting both this story, and my Volleyball AU back on track. I also made a few changes in the Brightmoon conversation back in Chapter 3, which leads to how this chapter was written in case there was any confusion! Anyways, thanks for all those who read and stuck around! Nerz is back!

Catra peered down at her phone as she waited at a red light. The bright screen catching her attention as well as the blasting 'Party in the USA', Lonnie's personal ringtone that Catra used to annoy the other. The heterochromatic female glanced but up to the still red light and sighed before picking up the device and sliding the green call button.

"Hello?" Noise screeches from the other end of the line and Catra flinches, holding the phone away from her ear with a look of annoyance before bringing it back just in time to hear the faint voice of her teammate.

 _"...Tra? Shit...loud.. here"_ Are the only words Catra can make out and she frowns, watching as the light turns green and pinning the phone to her ear using her shoulder. She speaks again.

"Lonnie? What do you want?" By the time she hears the short girl's voice again the background noise is much quieter, the faint noise drumming in the background like tv static.

_"Catra! Are you on your way?"_

"I told you I was coming did I not?" Catra shot back, focusing her eyes on the road, eyebrows furrowed. Her ears picked up on the chuckle of the girl on the phone and she growled lowly.

_"You did you did..But knowing how you drive, I thought you would have been here already."_

"Shut the hell up, Lonnie."

_"Feisty.. I like that."_

Oh.

She's drunk. That explains it.

Catra lets the comment pass with a scoff and light chuckle.

Leave it to Lonnie to get wasted during the first hour.

"Yeah Yeah. Sure you do,"

_"What? I like a woman that can take charge at times."_

" _Bye_ Lonnie," Came Catra immediate response, the curly haired girl hung up the phone before the intoxicated Lonnie could utter another lust filled statement. "How many times do we have to tell Kyle to not let Lonnie drink, I swear to fuck..." The heterochromatic eyed girl mumbled, working the phone down from her shoulder into her lap without taking her eyes off the road. A small noise of triumph escaping her lips as she did so successfully.

"Fright zone... Fright zone... Fright zone..." The words left her mouth in a quiet chant as her eyes searched for the street sign, turning her blinker on the moment the green sign reflected the shine of her headlights back at her. Her hands gripped onto the wheel a bit tighter as she turned to her left, traveling down the road, followed by another right into a detour on a dirt path. Everyone who started college in the area knew about the Whispering Woods, even if partying wasn't your cup of tea.  
  
"You would think with how many parties happen here, someone would take the time to fix the fucking road.." Catra grunted out, her car shaking as the wheels hit dips and rocks littering the path. The further into the woods she got, the more noise she began to hear. She lightened up the foot that she had on the throttle, bringing her car to a slow cruise as the light of a fire illuminated the area in front of her. She pulled her red BMW over to the side before parking.  
  
Yeah maybe she didn't have the most stable home life, but Catra found her own ways to make money to provide herself with the things or not. Now, were those ways legal? You could guess that much.  
  
"Hey hey, kitty-cat made it." A drunken Lonnie was already stumbling over the moment Catra began exiting her car, throwing an arm around Catra's shoulders. The volleyball captain grimaced at the smell of alcohol on her teammates breath.  
  
"Lonnie get off. You stink." Catra locked the doors of her car before glaring at the shorter girl. Lonnie gave a smug smirk, which caused Catra to shrug off Lonnie's arm and start to walk away towards the center of the woods.  
  
"Oh.. Alright, I see... Kitties got claws! _Meow_!"  
  
Catra just facepalmed and kept walking away.

_Note to self... Beat Kyle's ass when I see him._

* * *

The Whispering Wood's wasn't the actual name of the forest, more so the run down area that the parties were usually held on. But even then, Catra had to admit that when the person wanted it to be, the woods could look _really_ nice.  
  
Octavia had strung up what seemed to be old, white Christmas lights throughout the trees around them. Where the hell she got power to work way out here was beyond Catra, but it looked pretty. There were various different cars parked around the area in a circle wise fashion, acting almost like a barrier, with a space in the front for people to walk through and enter or leave the party. The party was huge, there had to be at least 100, 200 people that Catra could guess. College students lingered around the confined space, a good majority choosing to hang out in the center, where the roaring fire that provided most of the light and warmth resided.

"Kyle what in the hell did I tell you about letting doofus over there get ahold of liquor? She can't handle it." Catra barked as soon as she spotted the blonde male in a corner, talking quietly with Rogelio. He jumped slightly when he heard Catra before his brows furrowed, stepping closer to Rogelio a bit.  
  
"I tried Catra... I always do... She doesn't listen to anyone you know that."  
  
"She doesn't listen to anyone or she just doesn't listen to you?" Catra shot back, irritation showing on her face. Rogelio chuckled, "What?"  
  
"Are you mad that Kyle didn't keep Lonnie away from drinking because she can't handle it? Or because every time she gets drunk she ends up flirting with you."  
  
Catra's face brightened at the comment, the tips of her ears reddening as she growled, looking up at the taller male, opening her mouth before closing it again. A move akin to a gaping fish.  
  
"I hate all three of you so much. I'm strangling you in your sleep and I'm starting with you, Roge."  
  
"Yeah?" The amusement in the male's voice only irked Catra more, "Good luck with that." He said, but when he added smug grinned at her, that was the icing on the cake. A snarl formed on her face and she slapped the male's chest, an action that only made Rogelio's laugh grow and Kyle join in with laughter of his own. Catra trembled before huffing and side stepping Rogelio to walk away from the corner they had to themselves.   
  
"I come to this party because you all ask, and here I am getting harassed. Screw this, I'm getting a drink."  
  
"Might want to hurry! Lonnie might catch you alone!"  
  
"Fuck you Rogelio!" 

* * *

"Are we almost there yet? We've been driving for like half an hour." Frosta groaned, her head lolling against the car window as her eyes scanned the passing surroundings. Glimmer laughed, sparing a second to glance at the girl behind her through the car mirror before returning her eyes on the road.  
  
"Almost Frosta, I know how impatient you are, don't worry."  
  
"Am not!" The freshmen whined, sitting up in her seat quickly and glaring at the older woman in front of her. Netossa and Spinnerella began to laugh, along with Glimmer and soon Adora, all four women chuckling in amusement as Frosta pouted and crossed her arms, falling back into the car seat.  
  
"You're all mean."  
  
"Ah yes, you've told us before. Only to those who we care about though, consider yourself lucky kid." Netossa chuckled, smiling at Frosta who ended up giving in and smiling back.

"I wasn't lying when I said we were almost there though, honestly." Glimmer spoke up after the small playful bickering ended, and almost as if her voice summoned it, her GPS spoke.

**" _In 0.2 miles, turn right."_**

_  
_"Alright, right we go ma'am." Glimmer echoed before following the command. Adora, who had finally gotten herself out of her own thoughts quirked and eyebrow.  
  
"Did you just- Did you just call the GPS a ma'am?"  
  
"She's been doing this whole time Adora, She _always_ does this. You didn't here her earlier." Frosta commented, leaning up slightly to look at Adora through the space in between the seats. Adora rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Not really, I was thinking about some things but.. Don't even try to change the subject." Adora interrupted as she saw Glimmer's mouth begin to open, blue eyes shined with a twinkle as she moved to poke Glimmer's arm. "You're talking and responding like it's a real person!"  
  
Glimmer blushed before taking a hand off the wheel to swat at Adora's, "No poking or making fun of the driver." Her hand returned to the wheel without another word.

"Oh? Or else what? You'll tell the GPS on me?" Adora drawled out and her teammates in the backseat busted into a howling laughter, even the usually quiet Spinnerella.   
  
"I'll make you walk and find the Whispering Woods by yourself."  
  
"I've been to the Woods before Glim," Adora laughed, patting the arm of the smaller girl before continuing. "Good try... Although, if I did get lost I could always pull out my phone and ask the ma'am here." Adora tapped the screen of Glimmer's phone lightly, before leaning into her car door to avoid being slapped by Glimmer's incoming hand once again.  
  
"I'm starting to rethink you being on the team..."  
  
And Adora began to laugh so hard she was nearly in tears.

* * *

"Onward! To fellow adventure my compadres!" Seahawk bellowed as soon as he exited Bow's car. Mermista groaned as the purple-haired male walked straight into the party without anyone else, acting like anyone he came across was a long lost friend.  
  
"If he gets into any trouble, I've never met him in my life." The blue-haired female commented blankly, eyes scanning the group as she joined them. "I'm not kidding either." She added as she saw the growing smile on Perfuma's face. " _Ugh..._ You're just as bad as him.."  
  
Perfuma giggled and clapped her hands together before speaking cheerfully.  
  
"It's true love Mermista, you should just except Seahawk's.. awkward way of showing it."  
  
"Yeah, no."  
  
"Where's the friend you were talking about?" Glimmer suddenly spoke up, moving to stand besides Perfuma, rubbing her arms as a slight wind picked up.  
  
"Oh right! Hold on let me call her." The nature loving girl quickly fished her phone out of her pocket, tapping a few buttons before holding the device to her ear.  
  
 _"Hello?"  
  
_ "Hey! Hey we made it, we're in front of a bunch of cars?"  
  
" _Oh! That's the entrance haha, don't worry I'm coming right now!"  
  
_ "Okay, see you soon!" Perfuma spoke giddly as she hung up, causing Glimmer to raise an eyebrow. The blonde coughed, cheeks a light pink before she continued talking, "Uh... She should be here soon."  
  
"Aw, she's blushing." Frosta laughed, poking the girls cheek which made Perfuma blush brighter before stepping away. The blue-haired freshmen was ready to say another tease before an approaching figure greeted Perfuma.  
  
"Hey! Perfuma! Glad you and your friends could make it!" The white-haired female spoke, a smile on her face as she looked directly at the girl. The moment Perfuma's eye caught Scorpia's her face brightened up as she moved to hug her.  
  
"This was the one who mentioned the party, guys this is Scorpia. Scorpia, this is Glimmer, Frosta, Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, Mermista, and Adora! We also have another friend with us, Seahawk, but he already barged in..."  
  
Scorpia laughed at that, taking the time to introduce and shake everyone's hands before she finally turned to Adora, and the fact that her old teammate was standing in front of her finally sunk in. Scorpia was hoping Adora would be a no show, if Catra saw her..  
  
Scorpia cleared her throat before giving her an awkward half smile.  
  
"Hi there Adora."  
  
  



End file.
